


paint fight

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [19]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Cotta hat angeboten, Victor beim Streichen des Schlafzimmers zu helfen. Die Dinge eskalieren etwas.
Relationships: Inspector Cotta/Victor Hugenay
Series: tumblr ficlets [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Kudos: 8
Collections: Collection of Cotta/Hugenay Ficlets





	paint fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfangel25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfangel25/gifts).



> prompt: Painting the house that ends in a paint fight and giggles + Cotta/Hugenay
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/619577214017683457/darf-ich-mir-die-30-von-der-neuen-liste-w%C3%BCnschen)

Victor Hugenay hatte vor einer Weile ein Wohnung in Santa Barbara bezogen, und hatte nun den Plan gefasst, das Schlafzimmer zu renovieren.

Eigentlich hatte Cotta erwartet, dass er dafür Handwerker bestellen würde, doch Victor hatte ihm erzählt, dass er zumindest das Streichen nicht von einem Maler machen lassen wollte. Also hatte Cotta, der gerne mit den Händen arbeitete und daheim die meisten Ausbesserungen selbst vornahm, seine Hilfe angeboten.

Heute war es dann so weit. Gerade kam Cotta die letzten Stufen hinauf in den obersten Stock, wo Victor schon in der offenen Tür stand.

Bei seinem Anblick blieb Cotta fast die Luft weg. Sie waren jetzt schon eine Weile zusammen, aber trotzdem war Cotta bisher der Überzeugung gewesen, dass Victor so etwas wie Freizeitkleidung nicht besaß. Zumindest nicht das, was Cotta unter Freizeitkleidung verstand. Egal, wann oder wo sie sich trafen, Victor trug immer, _immer_ zumindest Anzughose und Hemd. Meistens auch noch ein passendes Jackett dazu, sodass Cotta sich schon bei seinem Anblick underdressed vorkam.

Aber nicht heute. Die Jeans saß so perfekt, als wäre sie amßgeschneidert, obwohl man ihr ansehen konnte, dass sie schon einige Jahre auf dem Buckel hatte. Und bildete Cotta sich das ein, oder hatte sie tatsächlich _Farbflecken_? Das T-Shirt hatte einen verwaschenen Aufdruck, und Cotta musste fünf Mal hinsehen, bevor er den Schluss zuließ, dass es sich um ein _Queen_ -T-Shirt handelte. So hatte er Victor noch nie gesehen, aber verdammt, es gefiel ihm.

Er sah aus wie einer der Kunststudenten, denen Cotta früher heimlich hinterher gesehen hatte, wenn er sich mit Caroline an der Uni getroffen hatte.

„Du siehst… vorbereitet aus“, begrüßte er Victor, der nur lächlte. Ihm schien ganz genau bewusst zu sein, was sein Outfit mit Cotta machte.

Aber ehe er sich allzu sehr davon ablenken lassen konnte, hatte Victor ihn herein gebeten. Cotta brauchte keine weitere Einladung – wo das Schlafzimmer war, wusste er ja nur zu gut.

Alle Möbel waren von der Wand gerückt worden, und mitten im Raum stand ein großer Eimer weinroter Farbe.

Einige kurze Erklärungen später, nachdem Cotta erklärt worden war, wie genau Victor sich das vorstellte, hatten sie beide Farbrollen in der Hand und machten sich an die Arbeit.

Immer wieder huschten Cottas Augen zu Victor hinüber. Diese ganze Situation hatte etwas Surreales – Victor Hugenay, der ganz gewöhnlich damit beschäftigt war, eine Wand zu streichen. Dessen Hände Farbflecken hatten, dessen T-Shirt ebenfalls schon einige rote Tupfen abbekommen hatte und der etwas vor sich hin summte, das für Cottas Ohren verdächtig nach ‚Radio Gaga‘ klang.

Für eien Weile arbeiteten sie einfach einträchtig nebeneinander her. Cotta hatte es zu schätzen gelernt, dieses harmonische Schweigen, das damit zufrieden war, zur gleichen Zeit am gleichen Ort zu existieren. Es erinnerte ihn immer an seine Katze, und der mentale Vergleich von Victor und Bubbles brachte ihn jedes Mal zum Schmunzeln.

Schließlich griff er sich einen Pinsel, um die Kanten ordentlich nachzuziehen, und bevor er sich zusammenreißen konnte, hatte er die farbgetränkte Spitze gegen Victors Oberarm gestupst.

Der sah an sich herab, überrascht, warf dann Cotta einen Blick zu. Und das spitzbübische Funkeln in seinen Augen war Cotta mittlerweile nur allzu vertraut.

Im nächsten Moment hatte Cottas T-Shirt einen großen roten Balken auf der Brust.

Nun war es an ihm, überrascht zu schauen. Daran hatte er sich noch nicht gewöhnt – dass Victor sich manchmal mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit zu bewegen schien. Was ihn jedoch nicht von einem Racheakt abhalten würde.

Er ließ den Pinsel in Victors Richtung zucken, und Farbspritzer verteilten sich über dessen Gesicht.

Mit einem Grinsen hob Victor die Rolle.

Hastig wich Cotta ihm aus, sie mussten beide lachen, als er beinahe über einen Nachttisch fiel, der unerwartet in seinem Weg aufgetaucht war. Victor setzte ihm nach, und ehe Cotta es sich versah, lief er um das abgedeckte Bett herum, während Victor ihn verfolgte.

Sie kamen beide aus dem Lachen nicht mehr heraus.

Cotta war so darauf fokussiert, nicht über irgendetwas zu stolpern – vor allem nicht über den Farbeimer! – dass er nicht mitbekam, das Victor plötzlich die Richtung änderte. Sie kollidierten am Fußende des Bettes, ein zweiter roter Balken breitete sich über Cottas Brust aus, während sein Pinsel eine Linie quer über Victors Hals malte.

Bevor er seine Flucht fortsetzen konnte, hatte Victor einen Arm um ihn geschlungen, hielt ihn fest. Immernoch kicherte er, ein Geräusch, das Cotta irgendwie unerwartet erwischte, und er konnte gar nicht anders, als Victor zu küssen. Er ließ den Pinsel sinken, und als die Farbrolle mit einem dumpfen Geräusch neben ihm auf dem Laminat landete, ließ er ihn ebenfalls fallen.

Stattdessen hakte er die Finger in die Gürtelschlaufen von Victors Jeans, zog ihn näher an sich. Der erwiderte den Kuss enthusiastisch, grub eine Hand in Cottas Haare (und hinterließ dort garantiert rote Strähnen).

Auch wenn das Gefühl von Plastikfolie auf der Haut alles andere als angenehm war, waren sie später sehr froh, dass das Bett ordentlich abgedeckt gewesen war. Sonst hätte Victor definitiv Probleme bekommen, die Farbe wieder aus der Bettwäsche zu kriegen.

**Author's Note:**

> Fragt mich nicht, wo der Queen-Fan!Hugenay headcanon herkommt 😂


End file.
